


Ангел секса

by LadyMeow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Incest, M/M, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 21:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1443736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMeow/pseuds/LadyMeow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Голос Дина, отдалённо прозвучавший из кухни, разбудил Сэма, и первым, что он почувствовал, выйдя из царства Морфея, была странная тяжесть в паху. Винчестер слегка приподнялся на локтях – одеяло на его члене вздымалось, как индейский вигвам. Подобное поведение организма казалось более чем странным – даже во время полового созревания Сэм не просыпался с ТАКИМ стояком... Проклятие? Одержимость? Кто поможет Сэми, как не любящий и на всё готовый ради него брат?..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ангел секса

\- Так значит, Кроули помогает тебе убить Абаддон?  
\- Да. Эта чертовка его ужасно бесит.  
\- Как же я рад, что вы снова вместе, ребята. – Кастиэль подошёл к столику в пабе, за которым сидели Винчестеры, и принёс три кружки пива. – Молодец, что вернулся, Дин. Я говорил Сэму, что вы братья, вместо того чтобы завершить испытания, вы выбрали друг друга, вы семья, и должны быть вместе.  
\- Я тоже рад этому, Кас. А ты, Сэми?  
\- Да. Я тоже. Пойду чуть-чуть прогуляюсь. Пиво просится наружу.  
\- В туалет не ходи. Во-первых, там очередь, а во-вторых, после пухлого Гарри я бы тебе не советовал там появляться.  
Сэм обернулся в сторону длинной очереди в мужской туалет. Заметив толстого здоровяка, всем видом дающего понять, что у него острые кишечные спазмы, невольно пришлось согласиться с братом.  
\- Зато в женском никого нет, - со своей фирменной улыбкой заметил Дин.  
Сэм подумал. Выбор был непрост. Но спустя ещё пару глотков пива оказалось, что выбора нет. Дверь в женский туалет была приоткрыта, а во всём заведении из женщин были лишь официантки, которые принимали и разносили заказы и, судя по всему, на заветную комнату в данный момент не претендовали.  
\- В другой раз я бы так не поступил, но сейчас… Боюсь, ты прав, Дин. Покараульте тут, пока я… Ну вы поняли.  
\- Тебе помочь? – с дружеской решимостью спросил Кастиэль.  
\- Нет, спасибо, тут я справлюсь как-нибудь сам.  
***  
Несказанно довольный жизнью Сэм вышел из кабинки туалета и вздрогнул от неожиданности, едва ли не нос к носу столкнувшись с девушкой, в этот момент сделавшей шаг к нему от умывальника.  
\- О, простите, мисс, я… видите ли… - Сэм готов был провалиться от стыда и неловкости, но девушка улыбнулась, игриво сверкнув глазами, и обвила шею застопорившегося охотника руками.  
\- А знаешь, это меня даже заводит, - с придыханием прошептала она. От неожиданности Сэм попятился назад и упёрся спиной в закрытую дверь туалетной кабинки. – Возьми меня прямо здесь. – Жаркое прерывистое дыхание дурманило разум. – Я давно наблюдаю за тобой, и как только я тебя увидела, поняла, что хочу, жажду, чтобы мы слились воедино, чтобы ты обладал мной, а я тобой, чтобы наши тела и души стали единым целым. – Шаловливые проворные пальцы оглаживали рельефные мышцы под рубашкой, спускаясь всё ниже, мастерски расстегнули молнию на джинсах. – Впусти меня! – Проворный язык прорвался сквозь приоткрытые губы, хозяйничая во рту оторопевшего парня. - Я хочу тебя! Прямо здесь и сейчас! Ты ведь тоже этого хочешь? – Пальцы резко и крепко сжали напряжённое нарастающим возбуждением естество Сэма – к лёгким будто перекрыли доступ кислорода. – Ну же, скажи да!  
\- Да, - прошептал себя не помнящий Винчестер, отключая затуманенный алкоголем и внезапным порывом страсти разум.  
***  
\- Сэми, просыпайся!  
Голос Дина, отдалённо прозвучавший из кухни, и запах вкусного свежеприготовленного стейка разбудили Сэма, и первым, что он почувствовал, выйдя из царства Морфея, была странная тяжесть в паху. Винчестер слегка приподнялся на локтях – одеяло на его члене вздымалось, как индейский вигвам. Ошарашенный и слегка испуганный Сэми лёг обратно, пытаясь глубоко дышать, чтобы успокоить столь сильную эрекцию. Подобное поведение организма казалось более чем странным – даже во время полового созревания Сэм не просыпался с ТАКИМ стояком, а уж работа охотника всегда выматывала настолько, что сил порой хватало лишь на то, чтобы рухнуть пластом на кровать и вырубиться, чтобы потом ни свет ни заря снова вскочить и мчаться за очередным монстром.  
Сэм глубоко дышал, решительно не понимая, чем вызвано такое состояние, и самым ужасным было то, что ни размеренное дыхание, ни даже мысли о самых ужасных монстрах не помогали хоть сколько-нибудь успокоиться.  
\- Сэми, вставай давай, соня… Ого! – В комнату вошёл Дин, Сэм резко, но поздно отвернулся от него на бок. Старший Винчестер усмехнулся: - Хм, вообще-то я не это имел в виду, когда говорил: «Вставай». Сэми?  
\- Уйди, Дин.  
\- Ладно, ладно, скромник. Жду тебя в столовой.  
Через полчаса Сэм вышел из своей комнаты.  
\- Ну что, плейбой, давай садись есть, твой завтрак, кстати, уже остыл, и собирайся в дорогу. Кроули хочет что-то сообщить по поводу Абаддон.  
\- А где Кас? – несколько взволнованно спросил Сэм, подходя к брату.  
\- Он вчера услышал сигнал по ангельскому радио, пока ты был в туалете, и улетел на разведку. Ты что, совсем ничего не помнишь? Не думал, что тебя может так развезти с пары бутылок пива. – Дин повернул голову в сторону брата и замер. – Сэми, ты чем занимался там полчаса? – Даже сквозь наглухо застёгнутые джинсы, двигаться в которых в данный момент было ужасно неудобно, отчётливо было видно сильное возбуждение Сэма.  
Младший Винчестер промолчал и сел за стол.  
\- Ты что, решил напугать демонов своей «пушкой»? – доедая сэндвич и улыбаясь во весь рот, спросил Дин. – Или хочешь сразить Абаддон наповал?  
Сэм сидел напротив, вгрызаясь в стейк, смотрел на то, как движутся губы говорящего с ним Дина, и ловил себя на мысли, что возбуждение лишь нарастает. И где-то в глубине разум говорил, что это ненормально.  
\- Ну а если серьёзно. – Дин перестал улыбаться. – Взрослый же мальчик, не думаю, что сталкиваешься с таким в первый раз. Понимаю, у тебя давно не было девушки, и, если хочешь, отведу тебя в один классный стриптиз-бар, но только после того как встретимся с Кроули, идёт?  
А пока не мог бы ты как-то… ну…  
\- Дин.  
\- Что?  
\- У меня не получается.  
\- В смысле?  
Сэм замялся.  
\- Я не просто так провёл лишние полчаса в своей комнате…  
\- И?  
\- Как видишь, эффекта нет. Я не могу…  
\- Что ты не можешь?  
\- Не могу кончить, ясно?  
\- Только не говори, что ты никогда не удовлетворял себя сам.  
\- Прекрати, Дин. Конечно, я… и это тоже приходилось делать, при нашем-то образе жизни. Но сейчас я никак… Что со мной, Дин? Может, это проклятье?  
\- Ну… я бы не назвал желание секса проклятьем.  
\- А то, что я в данный момент ужасно хочу тебя? – Дин едва не подавился сэндвичем.  
\- Срочно ищем ведьмин мешочек! – бросив недоеденный бутерброд, он бросился в комнату брата.  
Дин перерыл все вещи Сэма, устроил в комнате бардак и хаос, перевернул вверх дном кровать и начал простукивать стены – никаких признаков проклятья видно не было.  
\- Дин. – Старший Винчестер резко обернулся. Растерянный Сэм стоял в дверях. – Ну что? Нашёл что-нибудь?  
\- Нет. А… ты как? Может, тебе журнальчик дать? Да уединишься где-нибудь. Глядишь, получится.  
\- Я уже… позаимствовал у тебя май восемьдесят шестого… и июль две тысячи тринадцатого. Мне ничего не помогает, Дин. Оно становится лишь сильнее...  
\- Каса вызывал? – Дин был взволнован и предельно серьёзен.  
\- Да. Но он, видимо, очень занят.  
\- Может, это очередное последствие испытаний?  
\- Может быть. Хотя Кас, когда извлёк из меня следы благодати Гадриэля, сказал, что я полностью излечился. Дин, что мне делать? У меня такое ощущение, что меня вот-вот разорвёт. Я готов наброситься на всё, что движется… и на то, что не движется, тоже. Помоги мне, Дин.  
\- Вызвать тебе девочку лёгкого поведения?  
\- Боюсь, я умру пока дождусь. Или… сделаю что-то…  
Слова Сэма затронули Дина за живое. Младший брат крайне редко просил его о помощи. И если это происходило, значит, случай был действительно серьёзный. Сердце сжалось, вспомнилось, как Дин обещал отцу заботиться о Сэме и всегда искренне и самоотверженно старался выполнять это обещание. Как бы это ни выглядело, сейчас Сэму было реально плохо.  
\- Что ж, ладно, иди сюда. Но только никому об этом, ясно!  
Сэм бросил на брата взгляд: «Не держи меня за идиота» и подошёл ближе.  
\- Сядь или ляг как-нибудь удобно. - Сэм полулёжа устроился на кровати, подложив под спину подушку. – Закрой глаза.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Так, ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе помог, или нет?  
\- Ладно, ладно, как скажешь.  
Сэм закрыл глаза. Дин аккуратно расстегнул молнию на джинсах брата и слегка приспустил их вместе с бельём, освободив твёрдый, налитый кровью и кажущийся гигантским член Сэма. «Очешуеть, я отдрачиваю собственному брату», - пронеслось в голове Дина. - «Хорошо, что в наш бункер не могут без спроса проникнуть ни демоны, ни ангелы, ни кто бы то ни было».  
Дин плюнул себе на ладонь и обхватил естество Сэма. Младший Винчестер напрягся и прерывисто вздохнул.  
\- Расслабься, Сэми. Представь, что я знойная красотка.  
Дин медленно начал водить рукой вдоль ствола, оглаживая большим пальцем головку, сжимая чуть сильнее у основания, скользя сначала медленно, потом постепенно набирая темп. Сэм откинулся на подушку, положив голову на спинку кровати, сжал руками покрывало и шумно дышал, сначала ровно и глубоко, потом прерывисто, изо всех сил стараясь не срываться на стоны. Каждое движение приносило ему небывалые по своей силе ощущения. Такого он не испытывал ни с одной девушкой. Дин старался изо всех сил, представляя, что перед ним… он сам, ведь ему никогда не приходилось раньше ублажать мужчину. Но страстные вздохи и порой вырывающиеся стоны Сэма вызывали осознание того, что он не просто помогает брату, но и доставляет ему удовольствие, и это было приятно.  
Дину пришлось попотеть довольно долго. Наконец, Сэм напрягся, изогнулся, едва не ударившись головой о стену, и с протяжным стоном излился брату в кулак.  
\- Можешь открывать глаза. – Дин вымыл руки и вернулся в комнату брата. Сэм всё ещё лежал на кровати, пытаясь отдышаться. – Надеюсь, тебе лучше. – Сэм открыл глаза и с благодарностью посмотрел на Дина.  
\- Спасибо, - пересохшими губами прошептал он.  
\- Давай-ка быстренько в душ, и поехали. Работа ждёт.  
\- Да, хорошо, сейчас.  
***  
Сэм привёл себя в порядок и вышел в гостиную. Дин ждал его.  
\- Всё нормально?  
\- Да. Да, нормально.  
\- Тогда поехали.  
Братья сели в любимую Импалу и через полчаса были в условленном месте, коим являлся заброшенный склад в деревушке неподалёку.  
\- Привет, мальчуки, - раздалось эхом в пустом помещении, едва братья переступили порог. – Опаздываем… Где же ваша пунктуальность? Так можно и всё самое важное пропустить.  
\- Меньше болтовни, Кроули, давай по существу.  
\- Что ж, бельчонок, как скажешь. А что это у нас лосяра такой хмурый сегодня? Привет, лосяра! Как ты после освобождения от нежеланного квартиранта? По виду что-то не очень.  
Голос Кроули пульсировал у Сэма в голове и отзывался в тревожных мыслях о том, что пульсирует не только в голове. Дин, безусловно, помог Сэму, вот только эффекта не хватило надолго. Предательское возбуждение снова начинало нарастать и дурманить разум. Кроули перешёл к сути и говорил что-то про Абаддон, общаясь больше с Дином, но внезапно его взгляд упал на Сэма, и король ада выразительно замолчал.  
\- Что такое? – спросил Дин.  
\- Лосяра, - Кроули едва не светился от умиления, - неужели это твоё расположение ко мне? Признайся, тебя так заводят мои речи?  
Дин резко обернулся и схватил Сэма за предплечье.  
\- Всё в порядке?  
\- Зря ты это сделал, - прошептал Сэм. От неожиданного прикосновения брата его будто прошило молнией. В штанах стало невыносимо тесно. – Дин, это опять началось.  
\- Эй, о чём воркуете, голубки? – Кроули буквально вклинился между Винчестерами. – Разве это всё не мне? – Игриво глянул он на Сэма.  
\- Заткнись, Кроули! – едва не зарычал Дин.  
\- Эй, полегче, ревнивец! Боишься, уведу у тебя крошку Саманту?  
\- Кроули, если ты всё сказал, то мы пойдём, - произнёс Сэм, пытаясь контролировать разум.  
\- Что-то с тобой не так, лосяра, - серьёзно произнёс Кроули.  
\- Знаешь, что с ним?! – строго спросил Дин. – Говори!  
\- У… звучит как угроза.  
\- Кроули!  
\- Я могу лишь предположить, хотя в это верится очень слабо. Спросите лучше у вашего дружка ангела. Он вам скажет наверняка. А я бы с тобой пошалил, - подошёл он вплотную к Сэму. Дин достал из внутреннего кармана куртки ангельский клинок. - Адьос, амигос. – Демон в мгновение ока испарился.  
\- Что, опять накрыло?  
\- Как видишь. Дин, это ужасно, я готов был… Кроули подошёл так близко…  
\- Так, стоп! Даже не смей мне говорить об этом! Мерзость какая. Поехали домой. Надо дождаться Каса.  
***  
Винчестеры молча сидели за столом в гостиной. Дин копался в ноутбуке, Сэм пил горячий чай.  
\- Ну вспомни, точно не было ничего странного?  
\- Да нет, Дин, ничего такого. Боже, как трудно заставить мозг думать. Нет, точно, джиннов я не видел, ведьмам тоже вроде дорогу не переходил.  
\- Ты уверен? Вообще ничего странного?  
\- Ну да. Разве что…  
\- Что?  
\- Вчера в туалете я столкнулся с девушкой. Она… поцеловала меня.  
\- Сирена? Но у них вроде совсем другой профиль. Демон?  
\- Нет, она не демон. Я уверен. К тому же, какой демон полезет целоваться к Винчестеру?  
В дверь бункера деликатно постучали.  
\- Кас! Пожалуйста, пусть это будет он.  
Дин открыл дверь и впустил ангела.  
\- Здравствуй, Дин. У меня есть новости. Гадриэль помогает Метатрону. Они поставили защиту, чтобы скрыться от нас, но я напал на их след и знаю, где они будут завтра.  
\- Отлично, Кас. А у нас тут беда.  
\- Что случилось?  
\- Сэми. С ним опять что-то творится. На этот раз случай специфический.  
Кастиэль подошёл к Сэму.  
\- О боже, Кас! – Сэм резко отвернулся – от одного взгляда на ангела желание стало нестерпимым. Он закрыл глаза, сжал руки в кулаки и начал глубоко дышать.  
Кастиэль подошёл ближе и положил руку на лоб Сэму.  
\- Хм… - ангел закрыл глаза и замер на пару минут, показавшихся Дину вечностью, потом произнёс: - Сэм одержим.  
\- Что? Но он же заново набил тату, ни один демон…  
\- Это не демон. Он одержим ангелом.  
\- Что?! Ты впустил в себя ангела?!  
\- Нет! Нет, ты что, я бы никогда этого не сделал!  
\- Это не простой ангел, - продолжил Кастиэль, - это ангел секса. – Винчестеры молча вытаращились на Каса.  
\- И? – в нетерпении произнёс Дин.  
\- Ангелы секса очень коварны. Раньше они были купидонами и вселяли любовь в сердца людей. Но со временем им стало скучно создавать счастливые пары, и они стали придумывать различные комбинации, моделируя любовные треугольники и многогранники. Впоследствии их озорство и безрассудство привело к тому, что сила, заключённая в их стрелах, стала ослабевать, и вскоре её стало хватать, лишь на то, чтобы создать мимолётное, но затуманивающее разум влечение. А ангелы злились и пускали стрел всё больше и больше, создавая всё больше мимолётных связей, сея хаос и блуд, похоть, которой сами они пропитались насквозь... Они стали сродни мелким бесам, и если бы Бог не оставил нас, непременно низверг бы их с небес. Но архангелы посчитали, что они не вправе изгонять ангелов секса, а на самом деле активно использовали их умения в приближении Апокалипсиса. Ангелам секса также нужно разрешение, чтобы вселиться в человека, но получить его они могут обманным путём, создав влечение, затуманив разум. Сэм, вспомни, не склонял ли тебя недавно кто-нибудь к плотским утехам?  
\- Что ты там говорил про девушку в туалете? – Дин испытывающим взглядом уставился на Сэма. Кас тоже вопросительно посмотрел в его сторону.  
\- Эм… когда я вышел из кабинки, ко мне подошла девушка. Обычная, ничего особенного.  
\- Ты сказал, она поцеловала тебя.  
\- Да, она обняла меня, полезла целоваться и болтала что-то про то, как сильно она меня хочет. В общем, бред всякий. Я, конечно, был немного пьян, но… она была не похожа на ангела.  
\- Ты что-нибудь ответил на её слова? – спросил Кастиэль. Сэм молчал, осознавая свою глупую неосторожность.  
\- Ну? Ты что, сказал ей «да»? – в нетерпении выдал Дин.  
\- Да, - тихо произнёс Сэм.  
\- Тогда что ты сидишь? Изгони её! – Сэм обречённо посмотрел на брата.  
\- Я пытался. Я предположил, что в меня каким-то образом мог вселиться ангел, и всеми усилиями своей воли пытался изгнать его. Но ничего не вышло.  
\- Да, ангела секса нельзя изгнать как обычного ангела, - подтвердил Кас.  
\- Что за чертовщина?! И как же нам вытравить эту тварь из Сэма?  
\- Попадая в человека, ангел секса сливается с его либидо, контролируя и многократно усиливая его. Он руководствуется желаниями организма, а не разума. Поэтому можно ходить и кричать, что ты хочешь, чтобы ангел покинул твоё тело, но ангел не послушается, покуда физиология будет говорить об обратном.  
\- Так что надо сделать?  
\- Удовлетворить его похоть.  
\- Но мы… Но Сэми уже…  
\- Простите, ребята, - Сэм поднялся со стула, - но ваши голоса будоражат… ангела во мне. Я… с трудом контролирую мысли. Я лучше пойду. – Дин и Кастиэль обеспокоенными взглядами проводили его до двери в его комнату и, когда она захлопнулась, продолжили:  
\- Сэм уже… удовлетворял себя, - произнёс Дин, - но эта хрень повторилась. Задница Люциферова, он даже на Кроули среагировал! – Кас ошеломлённо посмотрел на Винчестера.  
\- Они что…  
\- Нет! Нет, нет, конечно! Сэм просто возбудился. Да его сейчас всё возбуждает до потери пульса! Проклятый ангел! Ты можешь что-нибудь сделать?  
\- Я? Не уверен, что я именно тот, кто нужен. Хотя, если это окажется так, то… Я никогда такого не делал, но ради спасения Сэма я готов… - Дин обалдевшим взглядом вытаращился на Каса.  
\- Что ты несёшь? Ты что, собрался… с Сэмом?!  
\- Ангел секса не просто в разы усиливает либидо Сэма, он фактически управляет им. Это может выглядеть так, будто Сэм хочет всех подряд, но на самом деле это желания ангела. Ангелы просты и линейны. Проявления их действий могут быть множественными, но ими всегда движет что-то одно. Нужно выяснить, чего сильнее всего хочет ангел. Или в данном случае – кого. Пока ангел секса не получит того, кого сильнее всего хочет, он будет искать выход своей страсти со всеми подряд. Или, если воля и самоконтроль Сэма над своим разумом окажутся слишком сильны, - убьёт его, просто разорвёт от переизбытка гормонов.  
\- То есть, нам нужно отключить Сэма и спросить у ангела, кого он хочет?  
\- Да. А потом дать ему этого кого-то.  
\- Значит, это может быть кто угодно, а я потом должен буду этого кого угодно найти и заставить переспать с моим братом?  
\- Ну, в общем да.  
\- Надеюсь, это хотя бы будет девушка.  
\- Ангелы порой не делают половых различий, когда вселяются в тела. Главное, чтобы ангел знал, кого именно он больше всего хочет.  
\- Срань господня. Ладно. Пойдём к Сэму. В крайнем случае, придётся тебе отправиться за таинственным объектом его желаний и доставить его сюда. Идёт?  
\- Я сделаю всё, что в моих силах, Дин.  
Ангел и охотник тихо вошли в комнату младшего Винчестера. Сэм лежал на кровати на боку, укрытый одеялом, его бил озноб, а рука, было видно, совершала под одеялом поступательные движения.  
\- Сэми, - Дин присел на корточки перед лицом брата и посмотрел ему в глаза, - послушай, мы поможем тебе. Но для этого тебе нужно отпустить свой разум и дать нам поговорить с ангелом.  
\- Нет, Дин, эта тварь завладела моим телом, я не позволю ей завладеть ещё и разумом.  
\- Сэм, это единственный способ. Иначе ты можешь погибнуть, - добавил Кас.  
Сэм молчал.  
\- Сэми, пожалуйста, прошу тебя. Доверься мне.  
Дин всегда был главным, порой занудным и вредным старшим братом. Но Сэм знал, как сильно он его любит, и что ради него Дин готов на всё. И сам он был готов на всё ради Дина.  
\- Я обещаю, всё будет хорошо, - сказал старший Винчестер. Сэм закрыл глаза, глубоко вдохнул и провалился в глубины сознания.  
Когда глаза вновь открылись, на Дина смотрел нагловатый похотливый взгляд ангела.  
\- Здравствуй, Дин. – Заигрывающие нотки в голосе Сэма звучали необычно и несколько… пугающе.  
\- Эм, привет…  
\- Анджела.  
\- Анджела.  
\- Оу, а это знаменитый Кастиэль. Для меня такая честь лицезреть тебя, некогда предводителя небесного воинства.  
\- Не могу выразить ответную радость. Зачем ты вселилась в моего друга?  
\- Хм… когда нас низвергли, я пребывала в теле одной женщины, и искания мои были длительны, но потом я поняла, что этот парень ближе всего к моей цели, к тому, кого я на данный момент хочу больше всего.  
\- И кто это? – строго спросил Дин.  
\- Ты, красавчик, - Сэм протянул к нему руку и провёл пальцами по лицу. – Возьми меня, и я освобожу тело твоего брата.  
\- Освободи сейчас и вселись в какую-нибудь красотку, желательно, с обложки порножурнала, и я с радостью воплощу твои сексуальные фантазии.  
\- Э нет, Дин. Я много знаю о тебе и о том, как ты расправляешься с ангелами. Но такая вот я отчаянная, что захотела самого Винчестера. Это, пожалуй, единственное тело, в котором я могу себя чувствовать безопасно. Вдобавок, я не могу покинуть тело человека, не удовлетворив его либидо. А у Сэма его хватило бы на целый гарем. Постарайся, Дин. Если ты удовлетворишь нас, я оставлю твоего братика, в целости и сохранности, довольным собой и жизнью.  
\- А что потом? Вселишься в кого-то ещё и будешь искать новую цель?  
\- Да. Есть люди, которые с радостью впустят меня в себя, не придётся даже прибегать к хитростям. Но если ты оставишь нас с Сэмом недовольными… тебе придётся стараться ещё и ещё, пока не получится. Или… убить нас.  
Дин помолчал, затем решительно выдохнул и произнёс:  
\- Хорошо. Но у меня есть два условия. Первое: ты оставишь Сэма и никогда больше не приблизишься к нашей семье. Второе: Сэм не должен присутствовать при том, что сейчас будет. Ты отправишь его в глубины сознания, погрузишь в сон или просто отключишь, а когда мы закончим, он не будет ни о чём помнить. Ясно?  
\- Хорошо, Дин. Сэм сейчас во сне и не будет нам мешать.  
\- Я буду в гостиной, - деликатно произнёс Кастиэль и удалился из комнаты.  
\- Что ж, приступим, - несколько растерянно сказал Дин.  
\- Иди ко мне.  
Сэм притянул его за шею и стал нежно, но настойчиво целовать. Дин закрыл глаза, стараясь просто отдаться процессу и ни о чём не думать, и вскоре перехватил инициативу, сняв с брата рубашку, сев на него сверху и прижав его руки к спинке кровати. Грудь Сэма вздымалась тяжело и часто, а тело было таким податливым и буквально кричало о том, чтобы его взяли. Дин целовал его губы, заводясь и медленно переходя на шею, затем на грудь, терзая напряжённые бусинки сосков и чувствуя напряжённое естество Сэма, жаждущее ласки.  
\- Да! Дин, возьми меня! – стонала Анджела, и Дин, оглаживая крепкие твёрдые мышцы на руках и животе брата, как мог, старался думать о том, что Сэма здесь нет. Но самой страшной мыслью, которую он изо всех сил гнал от себя, было осознание того, что ему нравится целовать и трогать это тело, что в глубине души он страстно мечтал об этом.  
Дин расстегнул джинсы Сэма, и, пока возился со своими, Сэм полностью избавился от одежды и развратно встал в коленно-локтевую. От этого зрелища у Дина перехватило дыхание и пересохло в горле, а мозг, казалось, разорвётся на две части от противоречивых мыслей и желаний.  
\- Ну чего же ты ждёшь? Давай, войди в меня, Дин! – прокричал Сэм с похотливым взглядом ангела секса.  
Дин лёг сверху, провёл рукой по лицу Сэма, который поймал губами его пальцы и взял их в рот, облизывая и посасывая.  
\- Прости, братец, - еле слышно прошептал Дин, проталкивая указательный палец в тугое отверстие Сэма. – Прости меня за то, что я так хочу этого.  
Жаркий стон сорвался с губ Сэма, и Дин едва не кончил от такого. Он остановился, отдышался, стараясь немного успокоить свои мысли, потом продолжил растягивать тесное и жаркое нутро брата. Сэм стонал, извивался и умолял взять его. Наконец Дин решился. Поняв, что больше не выдержит и успокаивая себя тем, что должен это сделать, чтобы спасти брата, он щедро смазал свой член слюной и достаточно быстро, но стараясь быть как можно аккуратнее, вошёл в Сэма. Громкий стон сорвался с губ младшего Винчестера, и Дину на мгновенье показалось, что это был вовсе не ангел, но думать было поздно, крыша уехала, пошуршав шифером, и, отключив мозг полностью, Дин начал двигаться, задавая темп, которого просило его тело и отвечавшее в такт тело под ним.  
Дин никогда раньше такого не делал. И ни за что бы не позволил себе ничего подобного, в особенности с братом. Но ощущения, которые он испытывал, были настолько невообразимо прекрасны, что спустя несколько долгих минут бешеного темпа он с рычащим стоном излился в жаркое нутро, одновременно помогая Сэму.  
В то же мгновение белая сияющая эфемерная субстанция вырвалась изо рта младшего Винчестера и вылетела из комнаты, разбив окно. Дин быстро вышел из тела брата, пока тот не пришёл в себя, и на подкашивающихся ногах поспешил в душ, боясь столкнуться взглядом с Сэмом.  
***  
Братья молча вышли в гостиную, стараясь не смотреть друг на друга. Сэм не должен был ничего помнить, но, придя в себя и обнаружив, что голый лежишь на животе на кровати со следами спермы, трудно не догадаться, что произошло, пока ты был в отключке.  
\- Ну что? У вас получилось? – спросил обеспокоенный Кастиэль.  
\- Да, – сухо произнёс Дин. - Мы изгнали ангела.  
\- Я очень рад, что всё прошло хорошо. А теперь мне нужно удалиться, но я скоро вернусь.  
\- А… - Дин хотел было напроситься уйти вместе с Касом, но посчитал трусостью и подлостью оставить Сэма одного после того, что он с ним сделал. – Да, валяй. Будем ждать к ужину.  
Кастиэль ушёл, а братья молча сели за стол. Дин уткнулся в ноутбук, а Сэм заварил чаю и достал свежую газету.  
\- Сэми, - Дин первым не выдержал напряжённого молчания. – Пожалуйста, прости. Но это был единственный выход, иначе она убила бы тебя. К тому же, тебя ведь там не было?  
\- Ну почему же.  
\- Что? – Дин буквально остолбенел. – Вот тварь! Она же обещала, что ты будешь в отключке! Только на этих условиях я… О боже, Сэми, прости, прости меня! Хотя нет, такого я сам себе никогда не прощу.  
\- Да ладно тебе, Дин. Это ведь был единственный выход, так?  
\- Да, единственный. Но если бы я знал, что эта тварь меня так позорно обманет!  
\- Она не обманула. Я был в другой реальности, расследовал дело, но в какой-то момент она просто потеряла контроль над моим разумом, и я вернулся. Вот и всё.  
Дин молча сидел, будто громом поражённый и невидящим взглядом пялился в монитор ноутбука.  
\- Знаешь, какая у меня была первая мысль, когда я очнулся, - Сэм встал и подошёл к Дину сзади.  
\- Даже боюсь себе представить, - честно признался Дин. Сэм усмехнулся и положил руку брату на плечо.  
\- Я подумал, а почему мы с тобой не делали этого раньше? У нас ведь нет никого дороже и ближе друг друга. Забавный мультик, - добавил он, глянув в монитор, похлопал Дина по плечу и ушёл в свою комнату.  
Дин сидел и пялился в ноутбук, осмысливая слова Сэма и тихо офигевая от событий их жизни, собственных мыслей и ощущений, по мере осознания наполняясь тихой радостью и удивляясь глупости, стеснению, скованности.  
\- Очешуеть, - произнёс он. – А ведь действительно, почему? Всё-таки ангелы иногда бывают полезны.


End file.
